Closet Experience
by 1two3to1
Summary: AU CO. For Kerry. The sky is blue, the clouds are white. Daylight is pretty, but I want you at night. God, Olivia wanted her girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Dedicated to Kerry who doesn't outshine the light, but she glows in the dark. _This is how we make it._

_The sky is blue, the clouds are white  
Daylight is pretty, but I want you at night_

Scribble. Scribble. Scribble. What fucking nonsense. Olivia Benson slammed her pencil down on her desk. What the hell was she doing writing puppy love poems? She didn't do that crap. At least, she thought she didn't. And who was to say that her girlfriend would even go for it?

Casey Novak was not the fru-fru I love you type. No, she was all athletic with a dominating edge. Sinfully red hair, creamy white and smooth skin, green eyes sharper than the broken shards of a bottle of Heineken. If she could read what Olivia was writing right now she'd probably laugh it off and tell her it was corny as Kansas. Casey hated corn. And maybe then, she'd tell Olivia she loved her anyway. Give her a little kiss to ebb the feelings of stupidity. 

Olivia wanted a kiss right now. She missed Casey badly. Three whole days had passed since the last sighting of her girlfriend. Damn herself for getting her ass grounded and having her cell phone taken away. She knew she shouldn't have kicked Linelle Andrew's ass in P.E., not that she could help it. There were only so many times Olivia could stand to have Casey insulted in that "soft ballers make soft bitches" way. One bloody knuckled fist, a seven day school suspension, a two week bedroom confinement with no mobile power later, here she was, crooning out kiddy shit for the love of her teenaged life. It wasn't all bittersweet, though; prior to being hauled home by her mother Casey sat with Olivia in the nurse's office tending to her battered hand. She kissed the scratched skin and blushed in that way only true red heads can. No on had ever defended her, before.

God, Olivia wanted her girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days.

_Ping._

72 hours.

_Ping._

4,320 minutes.

_Ping._

259,200 seconds.

_Ping._

Three days, eighteen hours, twelve minutes and twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen... seconds had passed since Casey Novak last saw her girlfriend. And she was so...

_Ping._

Fucking...

_Ping._

Angry.

_Ping._

The pitching machine's buzzer sounded in three short blows, warning Casey she had three balls left to bat the anger out of herself. She normally would have fed the big hunk of metal more quarters; she'd always carried a ZipLock full of them in her duffel bag. But, she was too damn restless to swing at an inanimate object all night, as was her usual contention. But now, she had a girlfriend to be content with even though she was currently inaccessable. Plus, there weren't enough baseballs in the universe that Casey could pretend were Linelle Andrew and knock them into oblivion.

"Jeese, what'd those balls ever do to you?" Elliot Stabler asked his seething red headed friend.

"They got Liv in trouble, the little fuckers."

Chuckling, Elliot stepped into the batting cage after the machine shut off and allowing Casey to step out so he could have a go.

"And here you are, damning them to hell. How long she in for it?"

"Too fucking long." She sighed a deep, drastic sigh only teenagers in the wringer could pull off.

Elliot paused in his swings, took a moment to really give Casey a once over. Her long, slender form sat slumped on the bench. Tired, and sore. Unable to sit up proudly without her other half. "You really miss your girl, don't you?"

A weary nod confirmed what he already knew. "It's Saturday night, Case."

Her head jerked up from inspecting her worn out shoes at that. "What?"

"It's Sat-"

"I fucking heard you, I know what night it is. What are you playing at, Stabler?"

"Shut up and I'll finish telling you." Eight seconds passed in silence.

"Stabler!" 

"You're slow, woman! It's Saturday night, meaning Olivia's mom stays out til at least 11, which you should know considering how many weekends you're over there. It's only about 7:30 now, so if you want your girl, go get her!"

Dumbfounded at Elliot's blatantly obvious insight that she missed -again-, she jumped up off the bench. "I could do that. I could see Liv tonight! Stabler what would I do without you?" She crooned as she threw together the contents of her duffel bag.

"Go ape shit?"

"Fuck you!" Casey laughed.

"You're still slow, get outta here, Novak!"

"I'm gone!"

With that, Casey slung her bag over her shoulder and took off for Olivia's house. She wanted her girlfriend, and damnit she was going to have her.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Holy Jeebus, did I let this one get away from me! For those of you who requested updates, I'm sorry it took so long, but here it is! Part 3! I'm gonna have this one wrapped up as fast as I can for any of you who are still waiting out there! Thanks!

Casey jogged up the rest of Carmichael Street, coming to rest at the beginning of the cul de sac. She had a perfect view of the front of the beige one story house in the middle and its driveway that was blessedly missing a Subaru. That could only mean one thing: Olivia's mother wasn't home. Yay.

Unwilling to take a chance of waiting at the front door because her luck was generally crap and she didn't want to risk Momma Benson driving up and spotting her thanks to Olivia's penchant for being a slow mo to answer the door, Casey sprinted around to the back of the house and banged on the back porch door.

There was no movement for a while, and Casey wondered dejectedly if Olivia had been dragged along with her mother in her punishment. Deciding to knock one last time, Casey was presently pleased when her girlfriend finally peaked through the blinds and opened the door. In no time at all, she found herself hefted off the ground in strong arms and gentle lips pressed against hers.

Wow, this was nice.

Olivia replaced her girlfriend on the ground and breathed a sigh of relief. She nuzzled her face in that glorious milky white neck. Three days was such an eternity in a lover's life.

"Mmm, Casey I missed you. How did you get here?" Olivia asked, beginning to touch butterfly kisses to Casey's neck. Green eyes fluttered shut in ecstasy.

"I ran..." Wow, this was really nice. "What say you, we take this to bed?"

Olivia didn't need to be asked twice.

AN: Okay, okay! I know that wasn't much of an update, but my laptop is about to die and I figured I'll at least give you this little piece just to show you I'm really doing it! If all goes to plan, this will be complete in a few days.

In the mean time, let's play a game. Leave a review telling me what you think the meaning of "closet experience" is. I'll letcha know if it's right :)


End file.
